Castaway
by MelRyderLove43
Summary: Everybody deserves to take a vacation, and WWE Superstars are no exception to that rule. Vince McMahon decides to reward all his employees' hard work with a relaxing 2 week cruise, but when a tsunami crushes the ship and they all end up shipwrecked, who will survive? Will they find a way back home? A fic co-written with one of my best friends, RonRon100!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Melly! :D Today I'm starting another story! (Oh dear lord,) but it's okay! It's okay 'cause I'm co-writing with one of my really good friends, Ronnie! (RonRon10). Ronnie is an outstanding writer, and like a brother to me, so this will be a lot of fun to write! Yay! Let the party begin! As always, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Thanks! –Mel & Ronnie.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Who says the WWE can't have an off-season? Year round the Superstars worked, putting on shows and entertaining fans all over the world while putting their bodies on the line each and every night. From old school to new school, familiar faces to new blood, current gen to next gen, each and every person needed a vacation. Hopefully this mandatory two week vacation notice Vince McMahon had sent out would be the answer to all these qualms. You could think of it as a rare generous gift from the Chairman to his employees.

The Superstars were excited, but now that they actually had the free time, they didn't know what to do with it. Mel Brooks was talking to one of her fellow Diva's in the locker room, Torrie. The two girls were still in shock over the fact they had time off. "So, what are you going to do with your two weeks off?" Mel asked Torrie, throwing her stuff into her gym bag.

Torrie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm not sure yet. I'm gonna talk to Ronnie and see if he has anything planned. Knowing Ronnie…he probably does," she said, laughing.

Mel laughed along, shaking her head. "Ronnie always has something planned. But when you think of something, text me! It's nice that we finally get a break around here!" She said cheerfully.

"You're right Mel, he definitely does, which is probably why I'm constantly intrigued by him. Text you soon though!" she said with a smile, and continued packing her bag as Mel left the locker room.

The young bubbly Diva continued her way down the corridor, and she could tell that this mandatory vacation was no joke whatsoever. In deep thought, she just happened to bump into one huge mountain of a man. Well, make that the World's Strongest Man.

The angry powerhouse turned around and stared down Mel with intense eyes. "What the hell you want?! Can't you see I'm packing?" he bellowed.

Mel shook her head. "Sorry Mark!" She chirped, still her happy and bubbly self.

"What are you so happy about short stuff!?" He yelled. "This trip ain't free!" He protested. "We're all gonna pay for it in the long run!" He yelled, throwing his now packed bag onto the floor.

Mel only shrugged her shoulders. "Cheer up!" She said, grinning. "It's a great day to be alive!" With that said the small Diva kept on skipping down the hallway with her headphones in her ears. She was very excited to spend some time with her friends.

But she was especially excited to spend time with her best friend Mike "The Miz" Mizanin. She had run into him next.

"Hey Mikey!" She said, bouncing on her feet. "Are you ready for two weeks full of fun!? I'm pumped for this!" She said, pumping her fist into the air.

Mike chuckled at his young energetic friend. "Yeah definitely. It's gonna be Awesomeeee!" He rubbed his chin for a minute. "I do wonder what made the old man give us this vacation anyway."

Mel only shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me, but I'll definitely take it!" Mel pulled out her iPod, looking for one of her favorite songs to listen to when her very best female friend, Niah Callaway, stormed by with an angry look on her face, and an irritating cocky presence following behind her in pursuit.

Mike and Mel looked at each other and said, "Dolph Ziggler" at the same time and laughed.

Mel hadn't got to see Niah all day because of her match earlier, and Niah was usually Dolph in her free time. "Niah!" Mel said, happily waving. "Cheer up! It's a great day to be alive!"

Niah walked over to Mel, her face lighting up when she saw her best friend. "Melly! Hey!" Niah grinned, pulling Mel into a tight hug. "Can you believe we get two weeks off!?" She asked excitedly.

"No, but one thing is for sure...road trip!" Mel screamed. "With lots of Jus-

Mike cut his best friend off before she could finish, knowing what she was going to say. "For the love of God, Melly, no Justin Bieber, or One Direction. My ears will bleed."

Mel stuck her tongue out. "Whatever!" She said, "you know you'll let me in the end. I just know it. Now come on," she said, tugging on her best friend's wrist. "Let's go find Ronnie! My second older brother!"

* * *

Mel pulled Mike along with her down the hallway, as Niah and Dolph walked beside them, their fingers intertwined. Niah looked at Mel and Mike, wondering when they would become 'official.' but she knew it was only a matter of time.

Niah's thoughts were brought to a halt by the sound of Mel banging on Ronnie's locker room door.

"RONNIE. HEY, RONNIE. OPEN UP. ROAD TRIP." Mel happily screamed, her music still pouring into her ears.

Ronnie was in the middle of a card game with both of his idols the Rock and John Cena when the door immediately opened and the four stars walked into the room, with Mel crushing Ronnie with a hug.

"Hey, hey calm down, people are watching!" he teased jokingly.

John nodded his head in approval. "Yeah we heard about that road trip. All I can say is I'm definitely looking forward to it! My neck has been killing me lately," John said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't rub too hard John, you might get ashy," Ronnie laughed, but was cut off by the Rock.

"Can somebody please tell me what in the blue hell this mop top jabroni is doing with Niah?" Rock asked.

"Simple Rocky," John said. "He has a dirty mind and sticks his head in janitors' water buckets!" Dolph started for the three, but Niah pulled him back.

"At least I got a boyfriend, Rocky!" Niah said proudly, grinning at Dolph. "And incase you forgot, he's the best damn thing in this company right now!" She said, giving him a quick kiss.

Mel laughed, holding her ribs. She hugged Ronnie again, and then she hugged Rocky and even John! "I just love you all!" She said happily, bouncing on her feet. "Today is just such a fantastic day! I can't wait for this road trip!" She grinned. "I have no idea where we're all going, but I can't wait for it anyways! I love long drives! Long pointless drives with no detestation are even better!"

Ronnie laughed. "Melly, did you have any sugar today?"

Mel thought for a moment, "Wellllll...I had a pack of peanut M&M's, a Slurpee, andddd...that's it! I bought you a Snickers bar, and I bought Rocky and John ice cream bars!" She exclaimed, pulling them out of her gym bag. "Enjoy!"

Everyone immediately reached for their snacks and began to chow down. "The Rock says thank you Mel, even though he would have preferred pie, but this will do for now," the Great One said in between bites.

Before anyone else could make a quick quip, a voice came on the intercom. "This is your boss, Vince McMahon. Everybody report the front of the arena in five minutes on the double. We're about to begin our vacations, so grab your bags and wait by the buses dammit!"

Ronnie laughed. "Chairman seems extra crabby today don't you think?" he asked, finishing his Snickers.

"He's always got something up his ass," John answered, but Dolph was quick to counter.

"Like what John? You and Rock's heads?"

"No you jabroni, it's that mop head of yours. Someone forgot to take a second dip!" he said, everyone howling with laughter except Niah.

"Babe, say something!" Dolph nudged Niah, who only shook her head.

"Alright guys, let's pack and go," Mike said. "Vince will kill us if we're late."

* * *

Mel skipped down the hallways, and to where the buses were. She had her headphones in, and was humming to herself as she skipped in sync with her music. Her friends were behind her. She was quite a few feet ahead. "YOU MAY HAVE LEFT ME, BUT I STILL WOO, WOO, WOO." She screamed happily.

Ronnie laughed, shaking his head. "Good luck on the bus Mike, because I think you're gonna be sitting next to Mel for the most part."

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "That's okay. I don't mind. I'm used to this by now. Melly wouldn't be Mel without all the energy."

"BUT I STILL HATE YOU FOR GIVING MY HEART A ROUGH RYDER." Mel screamed, making her way to the buses that were now in sight.

"That's true." John said, carrying his bag. "These next two weeks are gonna be the best fourteen days in a long time!"

I heard that!" Ronnie called back.

As the group made their way outside, they were surprised at the huge mass of superstars that were waiting outside for the buses to come by. Ronnie watched as the Prime Time Players tried to hustle Yoshi Tatsu out of some pocket change, and Tons of Funk and the Funkadactyls were having a dance off with Team Hell No.

"Hey John?"

"Yeah Ronnie?" John asked.

"Remind me why I work here again?"

"Because you love the WWE, and Torrie," he smirked.

"True and- wait hey! I never told you that last part!" Ronnie countered.

John laughed, shaking his head. "Everyone who works here knows just how crazy the two of you are together. You make me look innocent, and I'm not sure that's a good thing." He laughed, making his way over to Layla.

"Hey Lay! You ready to go?"

Layla nodded happily. "I'm super excited for this! Plus I get to spend some much needed alone time with you if you catch my drift," she said, winking.

John chuckled. "Of course I caught it," he whispered, kissing her temple.

* * *

Mel kept on skipping around until she found Punk. She had pulled him into a near-death crushing type of hug. "Melly, don't kill me, I do need to breathe." He chuckled, ruffling his little sisters hair. "Excited for this trip?"

Mel pulled out one of her headphones. "Excited is an understatement! I'm stoked! I'm pumped! I'm ready to go!"

"Excited because you're finally going to tell Mike how you feel, right?"

Mel shot her older brother a look. "I'm about to push you under this bus, and drive over you myself!" She pouted, stomping her foot.

Punk laughed at his sister's crude humor. "And leave me in shambles for Latasha? You wouldn't want to do that now would you? That Brit adores me, you know," he said, chuckling and cracking his knuckles. "You're so full of yourself!" Mel exclaimed. Punk shook his head. "Not at all, I'm sure of myself. Big difference you know," he said with a taunting finger.

Speaking of Latasha, the young Brit did approach Punk shyly.

"Hey Punk how's it going?" she asked. Punk twirled his finger around in a circular motion. "Oh you know, going."

She giggled while Mel groaned and facepalmed herself. Was everyone sarcastic around here?

Suddenly four huge buses pulled up in front of the WWE HQ, and the doors opened up. Paige's eyes widened at the length of the bus. "Holy shit!"

"The buses are here! The buses are here!" Mel screamed happily, as she walked back over to Mikey. His younger sister Mikaela was making out with Justin Gabriel.

"Eww..." Mel said, trailing off. "Can't you two suck faces when you're alone and no one else is around?" She asked, as she facepalmed herself for a second time.

Mikaela rolled her eyes, tugging on Justin's hand. "Come on, Justin. Let's go sit in the back of the bus so we can make out the whole way there." She said, as they were the first two people on one of the four buses, and claimed one of the backseats.

Mel looked at Mikey. "Hey Mikey, will you sit with me?" She asked him. "Please, please, pleaseeeeee?" She begged, hope in her hazel eyes. "I wanna sit next to my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" She said happily. "Then Ronnie and Torrie can sit in the seats that are across the aisle way from us, Zack and Eve can sit behind us, and we _have_ to have Rocky sit in front of us, because he cracks me up! So...will you sit by me?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course Mel," Mike smiled. "It beats sitting by the Folger Soldier over here," the Awesome One proclaimed, motioning his look towards the Harvard Lawyer, David Otunga. Mel snickered and the graduate immediately caught wind of it.

"You think you're so funny huh Miz? I bet you can't even define funny-"

The Rock immediately cut in. "It doesn't matter how you define funny! Now sit your monkey ass down jabroni!" Rock said, adjusting his sunglasses. "Can't the Rock get some sleep around here?" he complained, relaxing once again. Kofi and AJ had made their way onto their bus just in time, as well as Ryback, too.

Mel giggled as she and Mike sat behind Rocky, who was now trying to get some much needed sleep.

Behind them sat Zack and Eve. "Hi guys!" Mel said happily. "I'm so excited for this trip! Are you guys excited!?" Mel asked, sitting on her knees as she faced the couple.

"Woo, woo, woo, you know it, bro!" Zack said. "I can't wait! It's gonna be siiiiccckkk!" He grinned.

Mel grinned back. "Yeah! It will be!"

Ten minutes had passed, and finally each of the superstars was now loaded onto all four buses.

Mel put her headphones in, yawning. She was tired. She had gotten up at four this morning, and was now looking to get some sleep. Since the drive was going to be a rather long one, she figured there was no better time than the present as she curled up next to Mike, and rested her head on his shoulder. Just like she always did.

Mike looked at the now napping Mel acknowledging her with a smile on his face. It was a sweet scene to see, and knowing that he was her rock all these years and still continued to be to this day. He only wondered what she really felt about him.

Zack and Eve were both listening to Zack's iPod together and both seemed to be enjoy listening to Zack's current song choice of selection, but not until Eve felt heavy breathing rolling down her neck, courtesy of Ryback.

"Hello Eve," he said between heaves.

Eve couldn't help but scream, to her, Ryback was a creeper.

Her scream was so high pitch, that it hurt Ryback's ears, and had woken Mel up from the slumber she had fallen into. When she turned around and saw Ryback back just a few feet away, she screamed at the top of her lungs. It was the kind of scream that seriously hurt your ears. "Rocky!" Mel yelped. "Do something! I don't wanna die! I'm too young to die!"

The Rock, unfortunately didn't hear a damn thing as the Great One was deep in his dreams. "Yo yo yo, cut the hollering!" John demanded. He got up and maneuvered his way to Ryback and glared at the machine of a man.

"You need to chill out man," John warned. "Nobody likes a creeper."

Ryback huffed and peered over John's shoulder at the now sleeping Layla.

"You know John," Ryback gruffed, "I've always been a big fan of British women. Feed me more," he huffed.

John rolled his eyes, and snapped his fingers, causing Ryback to look back at him. "What I'm about to do is feed a much needed AA to your creeper ass!" John screamed.

Mel flinched. John wasn't usually the type to become angry, but it was clear that he was angry right now. "Mikey...John is scaring me, and Ryback just totally creeps me out altogether..." She said, tugging on his arm. "We should've taken a different bus..." She whispered.

Eve looked at John and Ryback, full of fear herself. Maybe this road trip was going to be shot to hell before it even began.

"John..." Mel piped up. "Can't we just throw Ryback off of the bus...? Please...?" The young Diva whispered.

"We could, but then Vin-" The bus hit a very hard bump sending everybody launching in the air and landing down back hard once more on their asses.

The bus driver's voice echoed with a resounding "DAMN!" as he laughed and announced, "we're here."

Torrie immediately woke up from her nap, rubbing her eyes and looked around. They were at the ferry grounds, and right before them, stood a huge cruise ship with 'WWE' on the side.

"Cool, I can't wait to run this thing," she smirked with a slightly crazed smile.

Mel jumped up so fast she almost made herself dizzy. "Thank God we're here! And I'm still alive!" She breathed out a sigh of relief, and got off the bus as she waited for Mike to get off the bus.

While waiting, she chatted with Ronnie and Torrie. "This is gonna be the coolest thing _ever_! I've never been on a boat before! And whoever knew that my very first boat ride would be on a cruise ship! Awesome! I'm gonna ride all of the water slides a million times!" She grinned.

Ronnie laughed, taking Torrie's bags, and her hand into his free hand. "I'm gonna eat all the food I can fit into my stomach!"

Mel laughed. "Don't forget your donuts!" She reminded him, as she impatiently waited for Mike to get off the bus. "If I have to wait ten more seconds for Mikey, I'm gonna rip my face off!" She demanded.

Torrie laughed. "Careful Mel, I don't think anyone aboard the ship knows how to do facial reconstruction surgery!" she nudged Mel, with her laughing as well. Finally, Mike heaved all of the bags off the bus and dragged his way over to the three.

"Finally you're here!" Mel exclaimed, with Mike groaning. "Hey, be lucky I'm still here," he joked, causing Mel to make a face. Ronnie groaned as he looked over the ferry balcony and hurled. "I hate ocean water," he complained as the engine began to whir for everybody to board the ship.

Mel looked at Ronnie. "Ronnie, how can you be complaining!?" She asked, giving him a look. "The water is so beautiful! Plus we get to get away for two weeks!" She added. She then looked to Mike. "Mikey, what are we going to do on this trip? You're going to spend the whole trip with me, right?" She asked.

"I gotta spend the whole trip with you! You're my bestest friend! We can eat tons of food, ride water slides all day, and watch movies at night! Ronnie and Torrie will probably have a baby!" The bubbly Diva blurted out.

Ronnie and Torrie immediately looked at each other and raised questioning eyebrows toward each other. "Me and Tor..."Ronnie started.

"Have a baby?" Torrie finished.

An awkward silence passed by, and then suddenly, the duo laughed so hard that their gut nearly burst. "Babies? Yeah right!" Ronnie laughed, slapping Torrie in the shoulder.

"We're just friends," Torrie reluctantly added.

"Riiiight," Rock said, walking past them and boarding the ship. "We all know you two want some pie and strudel. Make haste and get on with it," he said, laughing.

Mel laughed as watched everyone get onto the boat. Team Hell No was already fighting, Justin was still making out with Mikaela, Rocky was looking for pie, Kofi was holding hands with AJ, John was holding hands with Layla, and carrying her bags. Torrie and Ronnie were walking side by side, being "just friends" as they held hands, and Mel and Mike were going to be the last ones to be getting on the boat. "So...you never answered my question, Mikey. What are we gonna do on this trip?" he asked shyly, as they walked onto the boat. The trip was finally in full swing.

Mike held Mel's gaze carefully, before responding to the young Diva. "We're gonna have the most fun possible. This I swear to you," Mike said with a smile. "Now come on," he said, taking Mel by the hand and boarding the ship. The final bell toll for the ship sounded just as Latasha followed Punk on board. It was time for the vacation to begin!

* * *

**A/N: I know, chapter one was REALLY long, BUT Ronnie and I had a blast writing this today, so we put a lot into chapter one, though it was all needed! Thank you so much for taking the time to read, now just don't forget to review! – Mel and Ronnie **


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad to see that everyone enjoyed chapter one! I got out of class early, and now have a break from classes until next Thursday! I made it through my winter semester! Woo! So, this week will be filled with lots of updates since I only have work! Ronnie says hello and thank you for the reviews as well! Glad you guys love the Rock, because Ronnie does write him the best! Here's chapter two! Enjoy! – Ronnie + Mel**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Mel Brooks was like a kid in the Candy Shop once she had finally gotten onto the boat. "Whoa!" She said excitedly. "Look it all this stuff! I don't even know what to do right now!" The young Diva looked around, and started to laugh when she saw Ronnie at one of the salad bars, already stuffing his face. She tugged on her best friend's arm. "Mikey!" She exclaimed through her laughter, "look at Ronnie!"

Mike took a look towards the bar and saw Ronnie immediately make a break for the side of the ship, hurling all over the seawater. "I hate water! And that salad sucked major ass!" he pointed to the chef, who laughed and went back to work.

The Rock walked by Ronnie with workout gear on, earphones in his ear, and when he looked towards Ronnie, he shook his head. "I told you Ron, you shoulda smelled what the Rock was cooking!" he said laughing, and walking off to the weight room.

Mel turned to Mikey. "Well, now what?" She asked sweetly, trucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Do you wanna go swimming and ride some water slides!? I did bring my bikini! It's you're your favorite color!" She smiled a shy smile after she realized the words that had left her mouth. "Orrrrr...we could just stalk Rocky for the day!" She giggled at the thought.

Mike was about to agree, but then the Great One spoke. "If any of you jabronis tries to stalk the Rock, the Rock says he's gonna take this cruise ship, stick it underwater and shine it up real nice, then stick it up all your candy asses! Got that?" he asked.

"Uh yes Rocky!" Mel shouted and nodded, as Mike snickered. "Alright, maybe we should just go tan instead," he suggested.

"Good idea!" Mel smiled and off they went.

Meanwhile on the front deck, Latasha, Torrie, AJ, and Layla were all playing volleyball and it was a blast! Well, until Santino got in the way with his Cobra.

"Santino, get that goddamn thing out of here!" AJ yelled loudly as she kicked him in the ribs, ripped it off of his hand, and threw the Cobra off into the water.

Santino eyes went wide. "AJ!" He yelled. "That was my best friend! You threw my best friend overboard! It's not like my best friend can swim!" Santino cried, shaking his head.

AJ shrugged "well, next time, keep him where he belongs!" She yelled, getting back to the game as she spiked the ball, and hit Torrie in the face without meaning to. "Oh! Sorry Torrie!" She said, covering her mouth. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"Didn't mean to do what?" Ronnie asked, he walked over in a pair of swim trunks, and had a donut in his mouth, and a shake in his hand.

"AJ hit me in the face with the ball," Torrie explained. "But it's okay. I still look good." She told him.

"Of course you do!" Ronnie said to Torrie, as he shipped on his shake. "You look great!"

Mel walked over with Mike; she was sipping on an Icee. "I thought you two were just friends?" She asked, giving the two of them an innocent look. "Did you two make plans to have a baby yet!?" She asked. She was in her bikini, and had sunglasses on her head. If it was one thing everyone knew about Mel, it was the fact that she had an obsession with sunglasses, and tanning.

"Good God," said a behemoth blocking out Mel and Mike's tanning session. The beast, Brock Lesnar. "How many times do I have to tell you this is my tanning spot? Nobody sits here but me!" Brock roared.

Mike immediately stood up to the Beast Incarnate, yelling in his face. "Yeah? Well I say it's Mel and I's time, not yours so you can take a hike." Brock scowled, and searching nearby, grabbed Latasha by her hair. "If you don't get out my spot, I'll throw Mel's friend overboard!" Punk, who was at the fruit bar with Kofi, took notice of this, and his eyes widened.

"Well? You idiots gonna move? Or do I have to start throwing shit?" He smirked, looking at the young Brit, who was struggling mightily.

"Let me go!"

Mel stomped her foot like a child. "Let go of my friend, you bully!" She screamed "Tasha is my friend!" She yelled. "She didn't do anything to you! Don't hurt her! Just 'cause you want this tannin' stop doesn't give you the right to pick people up by their hair and throw them around like confetti!" She said, jumping up and down as she yelled at him. Her chest heaving, "I may be small, but that doesn't mean I won't try to take you on! I've been trained by my brother, and goddamn it, he's the best in the world!" She yelled, throwing her Icee in his face. She was sad to see her Icee go, but she could always get Mike to get her another one later on.

"Damn you, little girl!" Brock yelled, rushing blindly into Mike and knocking him straight into the lemonade stand. He tossed Tasha right into Mel and the two went tumbling right into Santino, hitting a region he didn't feel exact comfort. "Let that be a lesson to you! Stupid chumps," Brock said, pulling up a seat and beginning to relax and enjoy the tan

Mel sat up. "Tasha, she said, rubbing her head, "are you okay?" The small Diva asked.

Tasha nodded. "Yeah, I'm all right, thanks Melly. I'm just gonna go over to your brother and have him look me over. You know...just double check to make sure that nothing is broken..." he giggled as she stood to her feet, walking over to Punk who was hanging with Kofi. "Hey Punk, can I barrow you for a second?"

Punk nodded, and Kofi knew that was his cue to leave. After he left, Tasha took his seat and sat with Punk at the bar. "What's up? Saw your little scuffle over there with that beast," he said chuckling. Tasha groaned and hid her face. "Yeah, I guess you could say that didn't exactly end well for me," she said, pointing to Brock laughing at his radio and enjoying the tanning session. "Well hey it's all good. If it's any consolation, too much tan will turn you into some red-skinned pig in a blanket," he said, making Tasha laugh. "Yeah I see what you mean! Wanna order some food?" she asked. The Chicago native nodded. "Yo Mo, this meal's on me!"

Tasha grinned. She was going to have lunch with the best in the world! She was going to have lunch with CM Punk! This trip was most defiantly beginning to work out in her favor, and she couldn't wait to see what else fate had planned for her on this trip.

* * *

Elsewhere, Layla was now looking for John, who was relaxing on the dock as he sipped on some type of drink. "Hey John!" She said happily, sitting down beside him as she kissed on the cheek. "What are your plans for today?"

John shrugged. "We can do whatever you would like to do today, Lay. None of it matters as well as I'm spending my time with you, then it will be well spent.

Layla grinned, taking him by the hand. "I'm so glad you said that, because I signed us up for couple's karaoke!" She said. "Along with Niah and Dolph, Ronnie and Torrie, and Mel and Mike!"

John laughed as he was being tugged along. "Couples karaoke, huh? But Mel and Mike aren't a couple, so why'd you sign them up?" He asked, sipping on his drink.

"They aren't yet, but they will be! I also signed up the Rock!" She laughed.

"Couples karaoke? But me and Torrie aren't a couple!" Ronnie said, barging into their conversation.

"Now now Ronnie, this might be good for you ya know. You and Torrie are both a bit on the crazy side, so maybe it might bring you together!" Layla laughed. "Yeah! Looks like you two will be lovebirds then," she said, reaching out and pinching Ronnie's cheek.

"Stop that!" Ronnie said, huffing and walking off while John and Layla laughed.

He stormed right pass Niah and Ziggler, who were having quite an intense argument about well, Niah's adoptive father, the Undertaker.

"I don't care what he thinks! Who cares if we're having sex! It happens when you're in a relationship! But that doesn't mean your father calls my parents, and tells them that we're having sex!" Dolph yelled, pulling at his hair. "God...I can't believe he did that!"

"You two shut up, and stop the fighting!" Ronnie demanded. "Because you two along with Torrie and I, plus Layla and John, Kofi and AJ, and Mel and Mike are all joining us in couples karaoke tonight!"

Mel walked over as she nearly choked on her brand new Icee Mike had just gotten her. "Excuse me big brother, but did you just say 'couples karaoke? Because Mikey and I aren't a couple! We're friends! Bestest friends!"

"Yeah, well I said the same thing sister, but apparently it doesn't matter now!" Ronnie shouted, then stormed off.

Mike scratched the back of his head in an odd fashion. "Well, this is awkward..." Mel smiled and shrugged. "I'm sure it's just a namesake Mike! It means nothing!" she tried to sound reassuring, but Dolph was all over it.

"Bullshit," he said. "You know damn well it means something and it's definitely gonna end up with something huge happening! Come on babe," he said, grabbing Niah by the hand and going to their quarters, passing by Mikaela and Justin, who had just signed up for it as well.

"We're gonna win!" Mikaela said with a smile.

Mel felt her blood rise at the sound of Mikaela's voice. Everyone knew that Mel and Mikaela didn't get along. "Going to win? Please. Mikey and I will kick your ass. Justin's too!" She added, sending Mikaela an icy glare. "All you two are good at is sucking face with each other so don't be too shocked when you fail tonight." Mel said coldly before taking Mike by the wrist, and leading him to where less people were. "Now we have a reason to do our best in this tonight. Because I want to kick Mikaela's ass," the young Diva growled.

Mike only laughed. "Calm down, it's just a karaoke contest!" He laughed, but saw Mel still had a stern look on her face. "Look, I promise you that they won't win okay? We'll do our best," he said once more, and this time Mel smiled. "Okay, if you say so!"

The Rock emerged from the weight room drenched in dripping sweat. "Finally, the Rock has finished his workout!" The Great One checked his watch, and realized it was nearly 7pm. "Time for the Rock to eat! The Rock feels like eatin' some sweet ice cream sandwiches!" As the Rock walked by Torrie, she waved.

"Hey Rock, Layla signed you up for a karaoke contest! It's tonight, but you need a partner!" she said to him. The Rock rotated his shoulders cockily. "The Rock doesn't need no partner, he carries his own weight, if ya smelllll what the Rock is cookin'!"

It was now nearing 8pm, who meant it was time for some karaoke! Niah and Dolph would be first, who would be followed by Ronnie and Torrie, AJ and Kofi, John and Layla, Mikaela and Justin, and then Mike and Mel would be last.

Ronnie and Torrie were sitting in a booth as they awaited their turn. They were snuggling together, unaware of their friends who were staring at them with wide eyes. "Are you _sure_ the two of you are just friends?" Layla asked, leaning into John's side.

"Yup! Sure as ever!" Torrie told Layla.

Mel and Mike were also sitting in a booth, sharing a bowl of ice cream. Mel's eyes looked around the rather loud club, and she rolled her eyes when they found Mikaela and Justin making out a few feet away. "Goddamn," she mumbled. "I don't know how the hell either of them manages to breath, and I don't know how Mikaela isn't a mom yet." She rolled her eyes as she and Mike turned their attention to Niah and Dolph who were about to take the stage.

"Hi everybody, I'm Niah and he's Dolph and we're gonna sing Crazy In Love!" Dolph muttered something under his breath as the song began to start up. Niah sang her heart out for Beyoncé's part, but as Jay-Z's part came up Dolph refused to sing.

"Fuck this; I'm better than this shit!" He threw the microphone into the crowd, and it nailed Brock Lesnar in the head.

"Who the hell threw that shit!" Brock yelled, enraged.

This time, Mel kept quiet. She already had enough problems with Brock earlier today, and the last thing she wanted to do was cause even more problems. "We already had our fair share of problems with him today..." Mel whispered to her best friend.

Mike nodded, still feeling the soreness from this afternoon. "No doubt about that," he said.

When no one replied to Brock, he went outside the bar, and sat on the curb. This karaoke stuff was too cheesy for him anyway, and he would throw up if he had to see one more performance. Torrie and Ronnie were next, and needless to say, this was going to be rather interesting. Mel laughed as she watched Torrie drag Ronnie up to the stage. Mel got comfortable next to Mike as she finished the last bite of ice cream, and unknowingly rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey everybody, my name's Harley Quinn and this is Batman!" Torrie said, grinning at the crowd who cheered loudly while Ronnie drank up his Sprite and burped loudly. "We're gonna sing Ain't No Mountain High Enough!"

As the song went on, Ronnie began to gradually get into it and find his groove, as he wrapped his arm around Torrie as they prepared to sing the final hook. "Ain't no mountain high en-" before they could finish, the Sprite made Ronnie burp humongously. "High enoooOOOOUUGHHHH!" he burped, making Torrie double over in laughter.

Mel laughed so hard her eyes were watering. If you could count on Ronnie for anything, it would be great advice, and making someone laugh! "I can't believe he just did that!" Mel said, shaking her head. "Torrie is totally going to be preggers before the end of this trip!" She grinned. "They'll probably have twins! A little Ronnie and a little Torrie run around!" She giggled as she clapped loudly for her really good friend she saw as an older brother, and her soon to be sister in law. "Yay!"

"For the last time, we are not dating and she is not going to be pregnant!" Ronnie exclaimed.

Torrie smiled, placing her chin on his shoulder once he sat down. "Yeah, what he said!" she added, biting his shoulder.

"The Rock says Mel and Mike, get your candy asses up on the stage, you're next!" the Rock said, while fine tuning his guitar.

Mike smirked at Mel. "Well I guess we'd better get up there," he nudged his friend.

Mel was now scared out of her mind. Sure, the bubbly young Diva loved to sing when she was in her hotel at night, in the shower, or around her closest friends. But when she saw how many people were looking at her once she got up onto the stage, she couldn't even breathe. She stepped closer to Mike.

"Um...Mikey..." she whispered nervously as she tugged on his arm. "I...I don't think I can do this," she said, stumbling over her words, shaking a bit as he hands began to sweat. "Actually I know I can't. I think I'm just going to pass out instead..." moments later, there was a loud thud, and Mel Brooks was lying flat on her back out cold.

"Snap crackle pop, somebody get the medic!" Ronnie yelled out, and Kofi immediately sprinted for the ship's doctor as Mike rushed to Mel's side, trying to wake his best friend up with droplets of water. "Mel, Melly, wake up! Oh man," he said biting his fingernails. "Wake up please," he said as the doctor came back.

After checking her pulse and head, he determined that Mel was just frightened and fainted. "That's it!? That's all you can say?!" Mike grabbed him by his collar. "Come on doc, there's gotta be something else you can do!"

As Mike argued with the medic, Brock made his way back into the room and was hungry. As he made his way to the stage to get some food from his secret stash, he noticed Mel's body lying in front of him. First, he nudged her with his foot a couple times, but he still wouldn't budge. "WAKE UP!" he roared, and Mel's eyes began to flutter.

Mel screamed loudly. She screamed her best friend's name at such a high pitched scream that it caused Brock to cover his ears as well as everyone else in the bar.

"Damn!" Ronnie yelled his ears still covered. "If Mel ever wants to scare anyone away, all that little girl has to do is scream!"

Torrie nodded. "Yeah, I know. Damn can she scream..." she said, rubbing her ears. "I don't know how that doesn't hurt her own ears, or throat." She shook her head. "Hey Ronnie, do you feel like causing some trouble? Since Mel always says we're going to have a baby…since she always says were a couple...why don't we force her and Mike into an awkward situation? You know…some payback..." she smiled evilly at her good friend. "Besides, it's the older brother's job to do things like this, so it works in our favor."

Ronnie smirked. "I like that idea Torrie. Sometimes you remind me of...me!" he said, and Torrie laughed. "Shut up! Ego alert!"

After smacking her upside the head, he whispered something in her ear just as Mike was making his way over to Mel. Torrie skipped over to the main power switch and turned out the lights. As they turned back on, Mike and Mel were in a now precarious position and a microphone began to hum...

"Finally...the Rock has come back!...to catch that jabroni the Miz and his girlfriend doing the big nasty! Sweet cream on an ice cream sandwich, get a room!" he yelled, and Ronnie, Torrie, John, and Layla completely began to burst into laughter.

Mel's face turned red as her best friend's T-Shirt. "We aren't doing anything!" She yelled, covering her face. "We never even have done anything!" She glared at her friends who were laughing. "This isn't funny you guys," she pouted. "This is really embarrassing!"

Mel sighed as she turned to Rock. "Why don't you just take that goddamn ice cream sandwich, and shove it up your ass!" She growled as she stomped her way out of the bar, and began to make her way to her room where she was staying for the next two weeks.

Of course she was sharing the room with Mike, so she hoped that things wouldn't be too awkward for them after what had just happened.

* * *

"Mike, you'd better go check on her," Tasha suggested to him. "Don't worry, we'll handle everything here," she told him as the crowd began to disperse. Niah and Dolph were one of the last few to leave, and once again they were arguing.

"How could you just embarrass me up there like that? I hate you!" she exclaimed, slapping the Showoff in the face.

"Yeah? Well I don't need this, and I sure as hell don't need you! I'm gonna go stay with Maryse!" he said, and bailed out on Niah.

Ronnie burped out another loud burp to break the awkward silence, with John and Rock following suit as they began to crack jokes. Torrie, feeling bad for Niah led her outside to talk.

Little did they know, waves began to build up more and more beneath the cruise ship.

"What's the matter Niah?" Torrie asked.

"Dolph just broke up with me!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He told me he didn't need me, and he left me!" She sighed, wiping the remaining tears off of her face.

"It's okay, Niah. You don't need him. You're so much better without him." Torrie promised her younger friend. "Come on, lets go hangout with Rocky, John, Layla, and Ronnie. They always make us laugh." She smiled as Torrie lead Niah back inside, and the six friends talked, helping Niah forget all about Dolph.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mike was now in his room, Mel was still on the bed, and once he got a closer look at his best friend, he could see that he was crying. "Melly..." he softly began, "can we talk?"

Still feeling embarrassed by what had happened ten minutes ago, she ignored him, and walked out of their room before going to sit down at the fruit bar. She couldn't talk to him now, it was too weird.

Mike sighed, stuffing his hands in the pockets. Why was everything feeling so weird all of a sudden? He couldn't just comprehend it. It was just an innocent simple prank right? But then again, when the Rock was in on a joke, it was bound to magnify everything involved tenfold.

"Sounds like you're having girl trouble," said the cocky pompous voice of Wade Barrett, the British brawler.

"Let me enlighten you on women Miz," he said. "They are emotional, so deal with it." And with that, he left, leaving Mike staring him down with angry blue eyes.

"Alright everybody, the Rock's hitting the hay. Gotta recharge to electrify you all tomorrow!" Rock said, and saluted as he headed to his quarters, as the waves began to grow more rapid.

Torrie and Ronnie also headed to their quarters, and they allowed Niah to crash with them for the night. Kofi and AJ headed to their rooms for the night, as well as Layla and John. Everyone was curled up in their beds, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.  
Expect for Mel and Mike of course. Mel was sitting outside their room now as she sipped on her fruit drink. After looking all over for Mel, he had finally found her back in front of their room again. He was out of breath. "Melly, what's the matter?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck. He was confused, and regardless of what Wade thought, he didn't help Mike at all.

Mel muttered, "Nothing."

Mike only shook his head. "Are you still upset about earlier? Because that was just a joke," he said, trying to play it cool to keep her calm.

"Yeah, well it was to you, and it wasn't funny. Stupid Rock," she said angrily.

"You have to keep calm Melly please," he tried again.

"No! I won-" tidal waves hit the ship hard and caused both Mike and Mel to fly over the counter.

"Ouch!" they both said as even more waves hit the ship

The crashing immediately awoke the Rock and he rushed out his room to the bow of the ship, and the Great One's eyes widened at the monstrosity before him. "What in the blue hell...tsunami!"

**A/N: That brings chapter two to a close! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please don't forget to review, we really are grateful for them! Thanks! – Ronnie + Mel. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Melly and Ronnie here with chapter three! Thanks for all the reviews thus far! I'm glad you all are enjoying this fic so far! It's a blast to write! Anyway, here's chapter three! Enjoy, and don't forget to review! Thank you! –Melly**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The waves continued to combine into one gigantic wave as it grew higher and higher and looked like a massive monster.

The Rock came storming back down the deck, throwing life preserve floaties at everyone. "Hit the deck jabronis! Tsunami incoming!" Rock called out.

"No shit Sherlock, we can see it!" Punk yelled back, earning an intense stare from the Great One.

"We have no time to argue guys, come on!" Mikaela yelled at them both as both she and Justin tried to make a break for the lower quarters.

"Follow them!" Santino called out, as the tsunami began ripping the front edge of the deck off.

Mel was in a total utter panic. She didn't know what to do, and she was scared she as going to die. Needless to say, Mel wasn't the best at handling things like this. She looked around for Mike, and was screaming for him. She started to panic even more when she couldn't find him. She ran up and down the hallways, her hair flying behind her. After some time, she managed to find Ronnie and Torrie. Her great friends could see that the small young Diva was in a panic. "Ronnie! Torrie!" She cried, close to tears. "I can't find Mikey! I can't find him! But I don't want to leave him here! I can't! Will you help me find him!? Please!? He's my best friend..."

Ronnie nodded. "Yeah of course, we'll help!" Torrie chimed in.

Of course, they didn't exactly get very far as water came crashing through in the lower quarters carrying Santino and Jack Swagger. "Help'a us!" Santino yelled.

The water crushed everyone, splitting into every major direction possible. As the water pushed violently with deadly fervor, Mel saw herself being pushed directly into Mike as the waves crashed down, ripping apart the ship even more.

Mel crashed into Mike with a hard thud. But she was glad it was him she ran into. She tried to sit up, but the waves were too strong. Not only that, but Mel was a tiny person, and the waves could easily carry the small Diva great lengths. "Guys, we need to get out of here!" Mel cried with fear as she tried to stand up, only to get knocked over by the waves, and thrown into the wall of the ship. She was starting to regret this trip she was once so excited for.

Ronnie and Torrie were blasted back by the waves and sent hurtling right into the heart of the tsunami. "No!" Mel yelled, as she and all of the other wrestlers were finally engulfed by the rest of the tsunami and the ship was now apparently no more. Not even Brock Lesnar could conquer this storm.

Mel was scared, but she had to keep calm to get herself through this. "Mikey!?" Mel screamed, looking around for best friend. "Ronnie!? Torrie!? Where are guys!?" She screamed, holding onto side of the boat.

The tsunami destroyed the rest of the boat and every single remnant of it left remaining. Eventually Mel got pulled into the tsunami and the torrents of water made her black out completely as they did unimaginable damage to everyone and everything involved.

* * *

CM Punk awoke with a large bump on the back of his head as he stood up. Seeing nothing but sand and palm trees everywhere, he couldn't help but facepalm himself. "Where the hell am I?!" he yelled to the sky.

Tasha giggled at Punk yelling at the sky. "Isn't it a little obvious, Punk?" She said in between her giggles. "We're on an island."

"Oh shit..." he cursed. "Everyone cover your ears because once Melly wakes up, we're going to hear all about it." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking around. He had no idea where to even begin. In the distance, he could see Ronnie and Torrie.

Torrie and Ronnie stood to their feet, feeling a little uneasy. "Ronnie, are you all right?" Torrie asked, worry in her eyes, and her voice.

Ronnie nodded. "I'm just fine, Tor." He said, giving her a weak smile. "But more importantly, are _you_ okay?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Torrie held his gaze and said, "I'll be okay as long as I'm with you.

Punk looked around at his surroundings, then back at Latasha. "Well, just our luck right? A vacation we deserve takes us to some island we don't deserve," Punk complained, watching as a coconut fell out of the tree and crushed a crab.

"It can't be all that bad," Latasha said, dusting the sand off her shorts and letting the rest slide out. "Come on, maybe if we begin searching around, we can find some place to set up a camp or something," she said, and Punk agreed.

No use moping around right? They had to make the best of their situation. As the duo go up to their feet, they looked ahead to see a bunch of crabs being chased by Santino, all because they had stolen his spare cobra. "Sonuvaguns, get back here!" he yelled angrily.

Tasha laughed. "He's always up to something," she told the Chicago Native, who laughed along, and nodded his head.

* * *

Mel Brooks sat up, rubbing her head. The small Diva had a collect of bruises fro being thrown around so much not too long ago. Feeling sore, she tried to stretch it off, but she didn't get that far. The first thing to pop into her head was Mike. She didn't know where she was. "Mikey...?" She said aloud to herself, looking around. The small Diva felt tears well up behind her eyes. What if she had made it onto the island, but Mike didn't? "Mikey..?" she called out again.

A rustle of bushes answered her call and began to make movement. "Mike? Is that you?" she questioned, moving even closer to the bush.

As she got in front of the bushes, a monkey leaped out of the bushes with a lighter in one hand and a bag of some type of green substance in the other. "Ahh! What the hell?" Mel screamed as Jack Swagger emerged from the bushes as well, chasing after the monkey.

"Give me back my stuff, you stupid monkey!" Jack yelled, racing after him, but tripped over a prone body whose head was stuck in the sand. Jack began to apply the Ankle lock out of pure anger and that was when Mel saw the scar on the ankle and realized that the body was...

Mel walked over to Jack, kneeing him in gut as hard as she could. "Get the fuck away from him." She demanded. "Mikey is my best friend in the whole world, and I'm not gonna let you push him around like you push everyone around!" She screamed.

Jack didn't look bothered by the young Diva until he realized that she was going to kick him again. Only this time, it wasn't going to be in the gut area. So, he ran off.

Mel dropped beside her best friend, taking his face into her hands. "Mikey, are you okay?"

Mike coughed up a bunch of sand, and pumped his chest to try and get his airways clear and breathing again. "I think so," he weakly said. He glanced around at his surroundings, seeing Jack chase the monkey around, before noticing Eve sitting near the shoreline, balling her eyes out. "Hey, what's wrong with Eve?" he asked, slightly worried.

Mel's head snapped around so fast that she almost had whiplash. "Eve!?" Mel screamed, running over to her as fast as he little legs would let her. "Mikey...something isn't right with Eve...Eve...can you hear me...?"

Eve looked over to Mel and Mike with huge worried eyes. "Guys! I can't find Zack! We just hit this island and crashed, and...I don't know I just can't find him!" she sobbed. "I landed here with him and his stuff!" she said, pointing to Jack, who was trying to climb the tree where the monkey was, holding the lighter in hand, and lighting up Jack's green substance.

Mel's heart sank. But she had to put on her brave face for Eve. "It's okay, Eve. It's all right. We're gonna find Zack. We'll find him, I know we'll find him," she whispered in between her tears. She then turned to Mike. "Please help me find Zack for Eve, please?" She begged.

"Of course," he nodded and smiled. "We'll help you find him Eve, I promise." Eve wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and grouped both of them into a hug. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me," she said.

Mel looked at Eve. "I...I know what Zack means to you Eve..." She said, trying to make herself admit her feelings for Mike. "I know that because...because Mikey means to me what Zack means to you..." She said in a low nervous whisper. She couldn't bear to look at Mike. She now felt sick to her stomach.

Eve caught slight wind of what Mel had just said, but decided that she would keep that to herself for now. Helping Eve up, Mike sighed and looked around. "First things first, let's set up a camp for now, and we can start looking for the others later," Mike suggested. "Let's gather some wood from the trees, and we can start a fire." Everyone nodded and began to work while Jack went after the monkey...again.

Mel sighed. She would have to talk to Mike about her feelings later. She needed to get her feelings off her chest. After being in love with Mike for five and a half years, she couldn't take keeping them to herself anymore.

She started to laugh when she saw that the monkey threw Jack's suitcase at Jack's head. It looked funny to her. "What goes around comes around," She said, helping Mike and Eve set up a camp.

* * *

A sweet aroma filled Layla's nostrils as she awoke on the island. "What the hell?" she said; as she looked down to see half of her body covered in a big pile of bananas. How the hell did she end up in this big stack of fruit? Using all of her bodily strength, Layla forced her way out of the bananas and looked around to see that some type of clubhouse was nearly done being built. Her curiosity peaking, she walked over to see both John Cena and the Rock actually working together, getting supplies and trying to make a way to survive. The Rock was the first to notice that the Brit had awoken.

"Hey Lay!" John said happily; glad to see that his girlfriend was now awake. "Are you all right?" He asked, jogging over to where she was.

Layla only chuckled. "I'm just fine babe," she smiled a warm smile, and then nodded towards the clubhouse. "So, you and Rocky are actually working together, huh?" A small smirk crossed her lips. "So, what is all this? What's going on?"

"Jackasses," Jericho commented, and began to look for the other pieces to his flare gun.

Zack awoke far off on the other side of the creepy island in a very dark cave, nervous of his surroundings. "Uh hello?" the Ultimate Broski called out nervously, but all he got were bats flying towards him at an alarming rate. "Oh God leave me alone!" Zack said, running out of the cave and tripping into some rocks, his face landing straight on a pair of shoes.

That pair of shoes happened to belong to no one other than Niah herself.

"Niah?" Zack called out, as he picked up the shoes, an began to walk around. He didn't know where to start, because he had no idea where he was at, but he had to keep going to know that he wasn't alone in this creepy area. "Niah? Can you hear me?" He asked, waiting for a reply.

Zack started to make his way out of the cave, finally encountering sunlight again, which was a huge relief to him. But he had no idea exactly where to find Niah. That was, until he heard her voice calling.

"Zack! Over here!" she called, hiding behind a palm tree.

Zack looked towards her direction, and started to move towards her until she held up her hand. "No! I'm not decent and I can't find my clothes!" she called out.

Zack's eyes widened at the sound of that news, unbeknownst to the fact that Mikaela and Justin were in the bushes, snickering and hiding.

Zack felt bad for the young Diva. This could end in a really horrible way for her. But after listening for a few minutes, he heard the laughter of no one other than Mikaela and Justin. He rolled his eyes, and made his way over to the pair. "Real mature," He said, snatching the clothing from the two, and tossing it over to Niah. "Sorry about that Niah," the Long Island Native said.

Zack then turned around to Eve, Mel, and Mike shouting his name. Next thing he knew, he was looking at the sky. "Zack..." Eve said in between her sobs. "I thought I lost you forever..."

Mel ran over to Niah once she came out from behind the tree, glad she found her best friend. "Niah! I was so worried I would never see you again!" The bubbly Diva exclaimed as she hugged Niah as tight as she could.

"Gee, thanks Mel," Niah said trying to gasp for air in between tight squeezes. "Could you let up a little?" Mel stepped back and smiled a cheesy grin. "Oops, sorry!" she said as she took her best friend by the hand, leading her and everyone else to the fire. Mike had just caught about 10 different crabs, along with some clams, and was roasting them over the fire.

Even Jack Swagger had gotten his green substance back from the monkey, and was now lighting it up over the fire, along with the newly found Kofi and AJ. "Hey guys, glad you could make it!" Kofi said. "You're missing out on this food big time."

Severely hungry, Mikaela grabbed two sticks, stabbing two crabs and began roasting ahead of everyone else and handing one to Justin.

Mel sat in between Mikey and Niah, eating quietly. The young had a lot on her mind, and wanted to clear it. She wanted to finally get her feelings for Mike off her chest. Ever since the crash, the fact that Mel was still hiding her feelings from Mike was eating at her. She couldn't take anymore. She began to get a little anxious, but then she got an idea. Why not get her best friends opinion before pouring out her heart. She nudged Niah gently. "Hey Niah..." she whispered. "Can I talk to you alone for a second, please?" She said, standing to her feet.

Niah nodded her head. "Sure!" the young Asian cheered happily, following Mel to a safe distance, with Mikaela behind them unknowingly.

"So what's going on?" Niah asked. Mel wrangled her fingers together nervously. "I'm thinking about telling Mikey how I really feel about him. The way I really feel, you know?" she asked. Niah nodded.

"So then you should tell him," she said with a friendly pat on the back.

Mel sighed. "Niah, I don't know if I can do it...I don't want things to be weird..." she looked at the ground. "I don't want to lose my best friend." She looked away. "I really want to talk to him, and tell him, but I..."

Niah cut Mel off. "Melly, Miz would be stupid not to see how much you love him. I know he feels the same way. So just talk to him, okay?" Go on a walk with him, and tell him! Go on a walk along the shore! That would be perfect!" She dragged Mel over to Mike, and dragged the two of them over to the shoreline, far away from everyone else. "Now talk!" She demanding, walking away, and leaving them alone.

In a well-built beach bungalow sat everyone's favorite Ronnie and his lovable Goddess Torrie cracking open coconuts for coconut milk and eating on a wide variety of fruit, ranging from apples and watermelons, to tangerines and mangoes. "This is the life, huh Torrie?" Ronnie grinned, flopping onto his bungalow bed.

Torrie took a sip of the coconut milk, feeling exhilarated. "Yes!" she smiled and agreed. "Just the two of us," Torrie cheered and glanced at Ronnie, who stared up at the bungalow ceiling.

"They're probably on a beach roasting crabs or something," he said laughing with her.

"Yeah," Torrie mentioned, and then flopped onto Ronnie with a big thud. "I hope they never find us," she said, nuzzling into his chest and falling asleep.

Ronnie sighed happily as he lied awake with Torrie, holding her in his arms. He kissed her forehead, and ran his fingers through her hair. "Goodnight Tor, I love you. Sweet dreams." He whispered softly as he held her close, enjoying the peace that surrounded them.

Elsewhere, Mel Brooks stood in front of her best friend, her heart beating a mile per second, it felt as if it were going to explode out of her chest. "Mikey...have you ever had a secret, but been afraid to tell someone that secret?" The small Diva asked quietly. "Because I have a huge secret, and it's been eating away at me for years, but I think I'm finally ready to tell you..." She took a deep breath, and looked at him. "I love you, Mikey, and...I just wanted you to know that."

**A/N: Don't forget to review. :) We love you all! –Ronnie and Melly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews thus far into the story. Glad to see that y'all are enjoying it. It's a lot of fun to write. :) Don't forget to review chapter four, but most of all, enjoy! Thanks! – Mel and Ronnie.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Torrie woke up early the next morning, still tangled up in Ronnie, though he was wide awake. "Hey babe," she said, giving a quick kiss. "How'd you sleep?"

Ronnie leaned his head against the wall, looking up at the dawning blue sky. "I didn't sleep at all," he simply said, and reached over to take a bite of some cooked coconut meat.

Torrie looked at him with concerned eyes. "Why not? You rarely have trouble sleeping," she said, leaning her head into his chest.

"Just not sure," he said, rubbing her head. "Hey, you wanna do something fun?" Ronnie offered.

"Sure!" Torrie said happily. "Just let me get ready!"

Ronnie sighed playfully, knowing that Torrie would take a while to get ready. "Okay love, just don't take forever to get ready, okay? I would like to have some fun today before the sun goes down, you know."

Torrie rolled her eyes. "Okay smartass, just for that, I'm gonna take as long as I can." Ronnie pouted. "But Tor, you don't need makeup, you're too beautiful for that." Torrie smiled, melting. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Torrie asked. Ronnie pointed straight ahead on their path. "We're exploring the dark side of the island! I heard there might be a volcano!" he grinned widely. Torrie immediately accelerated ahead of him. "Well let's go!"

Mike was at a loss of words for a moment, but regained his ability to speak mere moments later. "Uh, you really feel this way about me?" he asked.

Mel felt as if she was going to throw up. "Yeah...I...I do, I..." Mel glanced to Niah, who nodded. Niah could tell that Mel was finally coming clean. Mel looked back to Mike. "I love you, Mikey. I have now for eight years, and I can't hide it anymore."

Mike cleared his throat, trying to clear out the awkwardness inside his throat. "Well, this is all so sudden, and I totally wasn't expecting something like this..." Niah smirked as she watched the normally cocky and arrogant Awesome One stumble and jumble over his words. "But I have to admit-" Mike never got to finish as a wave of angry monkeys came barreling down the beach angrily, pouncing on both Mel and Niah.

Mel screamed, and she was pissed off at these monkeys for ruining her moment with Mike. The two were so close to admitting their feelings. That is, if Mike felt the same way Mel did. "Ah! These stupid monkeys!" Mel yelled, trying to get them away. "Mikey! Don't just stand around! Help us!"

"I'm trying!" Mike shouted back, but one of the monkeys launched a banana like it was a boomerang and it hit Mike in the eye with dead aim. "Ouch!" The wild monkey pack picked up Mel and Niah and began to scramble out, taking the two girls deep into the heart of the trees while Mike held his eye in pain, the others watching. Secretly, in the trees, Mikaela and Justin laughed, and hugged each other, before heading off to another direction of the island.

Mel and Niah screamed at the top of their lungs as loud as they could. Mel wasn't the biggest fan of forests, for many reasons. Her main reason being that she was convinced that clowns were always in the forest, waiting for people to attack. "Niah! We're gonna die!" Mel screamed, trying to calm herself down a little bit. "We're gonna be lost in the woods forever and die from lack of food, and water, and..." Mel trailed off. "I'm too young to die!"

Niah agreed, screaming. "We're both too young to die! Let us go, you jackass monkeys!"

The monkeys refused to listen as they all swung on vines, hanging onto the two young Divas by their long hair as they made their way towards their destination. All they wanted were their bananas, but then again maybe that wasn't it at all.

Meanwhile, on the northeastern end of the island, The Rock, John Cena, and Layla were making their way through the forest, looking for some fresh new food to eat. They were tired of fruit quite frankly, and desperately craved something else to eat. Unfortunately for them, there was nothing but bananas for miles.

The Rock looked around to make sure nobody was looking. "Hey you guys, check this out." The Rock pulled a mic out of his back pocket and spoke. "IF YA SMELLLLLlLL!" Dark clouds began to swarm around and lightning came out of them, striking the trees and knocking bananas out of all of them. "What the Rock is cooking," Rock smirked with the People's Eyebrow, looking directly at Layla. As bananas continued to fall, a few bushes rustled and out emerged Mikaela and Justin Gabriel, snickering and laughing.

"Hey, dimples and creampuff, what in the blue hell are y'all laughing about?" the Rock questioned.

Mikaela only gave Rock the finger before making out with Justin again.

Layla sighed deeply. "Guys, I'm hot, and I'm hungry. I want to go home. I want to eat something other than bananas, and I want to be able to sleep with John in a bed of our own!" She kicked some of the sand in front of her, sending dust everywhere, causing everyone to start coughing. "Sorry..." she mumbled. "I didn't mean to do that...I just want out of here..." Layla sighed in defeat as she plopped down onto the ground, ready to give up.

John, feeling bad for his girl, knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't give up Layla. I promise you, we're gonna make it off of this island alive and well," he said, and Layla offered a small smile. "Thanks John," she said and developed him into a kiss, filled with passion and reassurance.

The Rock looked at them and raised an eyebrow, before looking towards Mikaela and Justin and watched them make out vicariously to the Rock's disgust. Sighing, he trekked on ahead without them. He could survive on his own.

John decided that it would best for him to stay with Rock. "Hey Rock, wait up. We're gonna stay with you. I was just trying to reassure me girl. No one wants to watch Mikaela and Justin make out." John said, helping Layla to her feet as the couple caught up with Rock. "So, Mr. know-it-all, where to now?" John asked, intertwining his fingers with Layla's as they followed The Great One.

The Rock nodded at their decision, glad that they made the right choice. Rocky stuck his finger in his mouth, and then held his finger in the air to determine the wind direction. Before he could say anything, a barrage of monkeys came swinging through as quick as a flash, and who were they carrying? Mel and Niah. "Aghhh guys help!" Just like that though, the monkeys were gone. "The Rock says let's go in that direction then!" The trio left, with Mikaela and Justin trailing closely behind. They didn't want their plans to be ruined.

"Guys! Help me!" Mel screamed.

"Before we're these monkey's next meal! Please!" Niah begged, hoping that their three friends would hear them. Rocky, Layla and John took off full speed ahead, with the intent of helping their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the beach, Mike had finally recovered, and was now freaking out. "What the hell was that all about?! Monkeys, like really?!" he exclaimed, a crazy wreck of himself. Eve tried to comfort him, but Mike pushed her hand away. "We need to find them and fast!"

Eve looked at him, tempted to slap him across the face. "Mike, what the hell do you mean it won't mean anything...? She loves with..." Eve whispered confused.

"Think about it Eve! She just got taken by monkeys, of all things! Monkeys! We don't even know where the hell they took them!" Mike shouted, making AJ slightly alarmed. "They got taken by monkeys?" AJ asked, with Swagger snickering in the background.

"Yes! They got taken by monkeys!" Mike yelled. "My best friend got taken by monkeys! This island is nothing but hell!" He said, raking a hand through his hair. "I need to find her. So are you two going to help me look for Mel, or not?" He snapped.

"Relax man, we're all gonna help you find Mel and Niah," Kofi said calmly. "Just remember, we're all in this together. Even Swagger," Kofi said, pointing over to Swagger who was lighting up his green substance.

Mike sighed. "Jack, put that goddamn shit down, would you?" He hissed as he took off, looking for Mel.

Jack ignored Mike as he took heavy heaves and smiled to himself. "Anybody want a whiff?"

Mike growled low in his throat, and walked over to Jack before punching him in the face. "Just stop! We have more important things to do!"

Swagger coughed as he wiped the blood from his lips.. He was already ticked off at the Awesome One for making an embarrassment of him on the ship; it served him right that Mel was now gone and taken as well. But then again, Niah was taken too, and that had made Jack feel bad. He wanted to be Niah's friend, maybe more if given the opportunity. "Fine, I'll help," he said.

"Let's go then," Mike demanded. "Now."

Jack did as he was told, getting up and trailing after the group slowly. He hated everyone here. He just wanted to grab his lighter and light something up. Palm trees? Coconuts? It didn't matter to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the monkeys were swinging with increased velocity at every second and it didn't seem like they were going to stop. But then, just like that, the monkeys tossed Mel and Niah into what looked like a temple wall, very hard.

Mel and Niah took this moment to get off of the back of the monkeys that had made their lives hell for the past two hours, and decided to make a run for it. Mel and Niah ran as fast as their legs would take them, hoping to find the friends that were looking for them.

The monkeys quickly formed a barricaded wall, ensuring that the two small Divas would not be able to escape. To make matters worse, a guy with a cocky chuckling voice sporting an ass cape made his way over to the two ladies. "Glad you two could make it," he said with a smirk.

Mel took her best friends hand into her own as a way to give support. "We're going to be okay, Niah...the two of us will get through this together...I promise..." The young Diva gave her best friends hand a squeeze before looking over to the guy.

"I've been looking all over for you two, and now that I've finally got you both, you're both going to be mine," the guy smirked and started to do a Billy Gunn-esque ass shake. "Especially you…my ex-girlfriend Niah."

Mel looked at Dolph with wide eyes. "Dolph, what do you want!? Why are you doing this!? I...I was having a moment with Mikey...a moment I've dreamt of having for years..." She said, trailing off, tears in her eyes.

Dolph snorted at Mel and laughed. "So what? All the moments only matter when I'm involved with them. You like to make fun of me? Mock me and break up with me? That's fine; because now you're all gonna pay." Dolph motioned for the monkeys to put the girls in shackles, which they did and then he cuffed them to a fortress rock, next to..."Oh my God, Aunt Trish!" Niah screamed in terror.

Mel looked at Trish wide-eyed. "Oh no...Trish...? How long have you been here?" She whispered, sighing deeply as she tried to focus on the scent of Mike's hoodie that she was wearing at the moment. It helped keep her calm. She really missed Mike. A lot.

Trish looked down at the ground sadly, not boding well for Niah and Mel. "I've been here for 3 months, and needless to say, I want to get the hell out of here. I was here for like two months living freely, but then I saw you all crash because of that tsunami. I went to go check on you guys, but Dolph took me hostage." She sighed as Dolph came back through, kissing each of the ladies for at least a good five seconds, but Niah got at least fifteen seconds, and sadly she could do nothing about it. "I'll be back tomorrow morning ladies and you better still be here! Not that you could escape...come on monkeys," he said laughing as they left them.

Not being able to take it the mixed emotions of fear and anger any longer, Mel started to cry. "I want to be with Mikey right now. I want to get out of here. I miss him! For crying out loud, I just told him that I'm in love with him!" Mel sighed heavily as she started to get teary-eyed, and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Anyone know a way we could get out of here?" She whispered.

Not being able to take it the mixed emotions of fear and anger any longer, Mel started to cry. "I want to be with Mikey right now. I want to get out of here. I miss him! For crying out loud, I just told him that I'm in love with him!" Mel sighed heavily as tried her best to focus on the scent of Mike's hoodie. "Anyone know a way we could get out of here?" She whispered.

Niah, despite her lips being red and bruised, refused to cry. "I don't know. There has to be some type of way out," she said lowly. Unfortunately, there was still no one in site.

Trish then looked up to the sky, but then noticed that a dark cloud full of electricity was swirling nearby. Her eyes immediately opened up and she smiled for the first time in what seemed like ages. "Guys, I think Rocky's nearby!" she exclaimed.

Mel looked up at the cloud, hope in her eyes. "I hope Mikey is with him!" She chirped, wiping the tears from her eyes as she waited to see who was with Rocky.

To their dismay, as the cloud neared them, two heads popped out but it was not the Rock, nor the Miz. "Hello ex best friend," Mikaela said with a smirk, tossing Rock's mic up and down while Justin smiled collectively and laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review guys, we love you all. :) –Ronnie and Melly. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Ronnie and I are back with chapter five! Glad everyone is enjoying it, and I have to say, this is probably my favorite story I've ever co-written! Ronnie is a blast to write with, and so I really am enjoying this! Anyway, here's chapter five! – Mel and Ronnie.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Mel growled. "What the fuck do you want? You were never my best friend, it's always been Niah. Get out of here. Everyone hates you."

Mikaela made a face at Mel, gritting her teeth. "That's a lie, and you know it! I was your best friend, not this doop right here," the blonde said, pointing to Niah. "You used to be my best friend! We were Ying and Yang! Then you turned your back on me!"

Justin nodded in agreement. "That's just wrong," he said.

Mel rolled her eyes. "What screwed up world do you live in? No one wants to deal with you and your drama, Mizanin. So just get out of here. Ever since I moved on without you in my life, it's been so much better than I ever thought it would be, and I'm glad you're gone." The small Diva shot back, looking to Niah as she took her hand. "Niah is my real best friend. She always has been, and always will be."

The blonde feigned a bit of hurt, but not before an evil smile crossed her face. "Is that so? Well I wonder what would happen if I told Mike you were being mean to me? I know you confessed to liking my brother, but guess what? He loves his sister more than anything, so stay away from him." She then slapped Niah. "You stupid prick; this is all your fault!"

"Don't touch her!" Mel screamed. "Mikey is MY best friend in the whole world, Mikaela. You aren't gonna take my best friend from me! I've known him since I was four years old! He's not gonna just leave me. He's KNOWS all the shit I've been through in my life!"

"I don't care what you've been through dammit!" She slapped Mel really hard, and Trish and Niah again too. "When we get off this island, you three aren't going to get off this place!" Justin started laughing, drinking some of the water from his pouch, but the ground began to shake and rumble under them.

Mel started to freak out as tears started to roll down her checks. This sucked. Her life was finally starting to look up for her, and now it was slowly going back into the hell that she was stuck in for years, thanks to Mikaela.

Niah cried as well. Her ex-boyfriend had kidnapped her and now her life was about to be ruined thanks to Mikaela. But just then, fire erupted from the ground, engulfing and melting their chains and freeing them. Niah could make out a voice that kept screaming "NO" as well.

Mel tried to take a deep breath as she found herself having flashbacks of her past she so badly wanted to let go of as she tired her very best to make out the voice that was screaming "no".

Three trees immediately fell down in front of the Divas and out emerged the Big Red Machine Kane and Daniel Bryan, Team Hell No. Kane grasped Justin by the throat and delivered a powerful Chokeslam while Daniel kept shouting "NO!" in Mikaela's face.

Mel looked at Team Hell No, with hope in her eyes. "Please help us!" The Young Diva begged.

Kane rolled his eyes and growled. "You're free already, now go!" Kane burned down some more trees as he cleared a way for the three Divas to escape. "Hurry up! Don't know how much longer Goatface can keep Kaela busy with his shouting!"

Mel ran off after grabbing Niah by the hand, and dragged her along with her. Mel ran through the forest as fast as he little legs would take her, hoping to find Mel. She was in the process of having a near breakdown, and it would happen soon if she didn't find her best friend. She was afraid that something had happened to him, and that would break her to tiny pieces.

* * *

"Where in the blue hell am I?" the Rock asked, rubbing his head. "Oh yeah, stuck on this damn island." The Great One sighed to himself. What had really just happened? He was ambushed by a girl and some guy from South Africa. Not only that, they had stolen his microphone of electricity and he had gotten separated from John and Layla.

He didn't mind it, but he was rather alarmed by where they could have ended up. What the Rock didn't see was a brunette rushing his way with high velocity. He could have sworn it was Trish but she was coming in too fast...

Mel ran into Rocky, and then fell on top of Niah, who fell on top of Trish. Mel stood up, and dusted herself off, and helped up her two friends. "Is Mikey with you!?" Mel asked. "Please tell me you know where Mikey is!" Mel begged.

"Get off me," the Rock struggled, shoving everybody off of him. The Great One readjusted his "Just Bring It" shirt, as he looked at the alarmed women before him. "Now then, who in the blue hell is Mikey and why does he sound like that fat jabroni off of Recess?" the Rock questioned, a sly silent laugh escaping Trish's mouth.

Mel glared at Trish, and then shot Rocky a death glare. "Mikey is my best friend in the whole world!" Mel screamed. "The Miz"! Where is he!?" She asked, kicking some sand in the direction of Rocky.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Watch your tone little lady! And as for that jabroni, the 'awesome one' the Miz, the Rock doesn't know where he is! The Rock just woke up! He was assaulted by that blonde Michelle McCool wannabe and sandy tan African Justin!" the Rock said, lighting it up to no one's surprise.

"So were we! Now help me find Mikey before I go crazy on your ass!" She demanded, stomping her foot.

"Calm your candy ass jabroni, the Rock says we need to figure out just where we are damn it!" Rock responded. He made a way through the Divas, before disappearing off into another direction into the midst of the thick trees.

Mel growled, and stomped her foot. "Fine! I'll just go look for Mikey myself!" She turned to her friends. "Are you gonna come with me, guys?"

"I will!" Niah volunteered, running over to Mel's side. "We'll find him, no problem!"

Trish hesitated. "Sorry guys, but if there's any way to get off this island, I believe the Rock will find it," she said slowly. "Sorry."

Mel nodded. "You love him, I can tell. You look at Rocky the way I look at Mikey, and you'll do anything for the ones you love." Mel whispered.

"He and I have a long history together and there are some things that I need to fix with him. Good luck," Trish said, before following the Rock's trail.

Mel looked to Niah, and the two began to look for Mike. "We're gonna find him...right Niah?"

"Of course Melly!" Niah said cheerfully. "You just have to have some faith and a little hope is all," she said. "Like me! I may not have Ziggy now, but I bet there's someone better on this island for me anyway!"

Mel grinned, Niah always knew how to cheer her up. "You're right! Come on, Niah! Let's go find my soon to be boyfriend!" Mel said, skipping ahead.

* * *

Now, on the Dark Side of the Island, Ronnie and Torrie weren't scared at all. In fact, they were having a blast, kicking monkeys in the head and stinging each other with scorpions who apparently had no poison. "Ronnie stop!" Torrie screamed while laughing as he used a vine and started to drag her with it. They were having immense amounts of fun, until Ronnie looked up into the sky and his eyes widened.

Torrie's laughter stopped when she saw the look on her boyfriend's face. "Babe, what is it?" She asked. She was now feeling slightly afraid.

"No need to fret Tor, it's a volcano!" Ronnie said proudly, as if he owned it. "You know what? We should go climb it!" he suggested. Torrie looked at him like he was crazy, but cocked her head to the side. "Well maybe..."

Torrie then jumped to her feet, grabbed Ronnie by the hand, and began to climb the volcano.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Miz, Kofi, AJ, and Swagger had made it to the crab patch. Miz was focused on Mel and Niah, and that was he and the group's entire goal. Find the two girls. Of course, some of the monkeys had stuck around...

AJ pulled on Kofi's arm, "babe, look! Monkeys!" AJ grinned. "Awww, aren't they so cute!?" She asked, looking up at Kofi. "How about Miz just goes and looks for Mel and Niah, and we chill he with the monkeys!"

"How about you all just shut the hell up and we all go look for Niah, and Mel!" Swagger yelled, lighting up a banana and tossing it at the monkeys, who dodged it and landed in The Miz's hair.

Mike shook his head in a mix of anger, annoyance, and disgust. "'I'm done with you guys and your games, and all of this bullshit. I have my best friend, and a girl who is like a sister to me to find." Mike said, storming off.

* * *

Mikaela finally shook Daniel Bryan out of her face, and managed to get Justin Gabriel to recover and get the hell out of that situation. "Run but you can't hide!" Kane laughed maniacally while Daniel chanted yes repeatedly. The evil duo made their way out but crashed in the dunes, landing on an awakening John Cena and Layla.

Cena and Layla woke up confused as they looked around, and blinked a few times. "John...are you all right?" Layla asked sleepily.

John nodded. "I'm all right babe, are you okay?" He said, sitting down beside her, looking her over.

Layla nodded, giving him a quick kiss. "I'm just fine, John." She smiled.

Mikaela literally barfed into one of the sand dunes. "you have got to be kidding me right? God, you two make me so sick to my stomach," she commented. John did his patented 'you can't see me'.

"Like you two are any different!" Layla shot back, feeling the need to defend her relationship with John. "It's a wonder how the hell you aren't knocked up yet Mikaela! You're always shoving your goddamn tongue down Justin's fucking throat!" The British Diva snapped.

"Says you, fucking the golden boy of the damn company! You think you're all this and that with your stupid accent, but you're not!" the blonde countered back. She was tired of being scrutinized.

Layla snapped as she picked up Mikaela, and threw her into a nearby tear. "I'm not fucking him. It's your job to fuck boys, Mikaela. I make love to John. There's a goddamn difference!" She screamed.

Justin immediately ran to Mikaela's side, alarmed at what Layla had done. "You stupid Brit bitch! Why did you do that? I'm gonna fix you now, and I'm gonna fix you good." Justin reached into, looking to pull out a gun.

John picked up on his actions quickly as he sent Justin into a tree, and gave both Mikaela, and Justin a much needed AA for messing with his girl.

"Some people around here need to learn some fucking manners around here, I swear," John fussed. He looked to his left just in time to see Chris Jericho walk by with a newly loaded flare gun. The cocky Y2J had a grandiose look on his face too.

"Hey Chris! What are you doing with that!?" John called out.

"I'm gonna go test this baby out in the sky! Maybe we can shoot some signal in the air and then somebody can come see us and rescue us!" Chris called back.

John nodded as he took Layla by the hand, and went off on their own. "Good luck!" He said, waving to Y2J.

Before they left, Y2J's flare gun began to act haywire, sending shots all over the place.

Layla was hit as she fell to the ground, and screamed out in pain.

* * *

Niah and Mel could also hear gunshots.

"What is that noise and where is it coming from?" Mel panicked. Niah looked up to see one of the flare blasts coming directly at them, but luckily it hit a tree instead. "What do we do?!" Niah flipped out.

Mel shrugged, in a panic as she saw that one of the flares was coming right at her best friend, and jumped in front of it, taking the shot instead. She didn't want her best friend to get hurt. Not on her watch.

"Mel, no!" Niah cried out, tending to her best friend as Team Hell No finally found them. "What the hell is going on?!" Kane demanded to know.

"Melly was hit with a flare!" Niah yelled as she started to cry.

Daniel looked rather alarmed. "Who the hell could possibly have a flare gun all the way out here?!"

Niah sighed. "I don't know, Goatface! But that doesn't matter right now! What matters is getting Melly some help!" She said, pointing to her best friend who was in a lot of pain at the moment

"Chill out with the name calling!" Bryan said, starting to anger. Kane stepped in though. "Both of you, shut the hell up. I can heal her easy," he said.

Mel shook her head crying. "I don't want you to touch me, you big scary monster. I want Mikey to heal me." She whispered.

Kane groaned. "You gonna lay there and cry like a bitch or are you gonna let me heal you? I'm an expert with fire, ya know," Kane said.

Mel glared. "I'm not a bitch! I just want my Mikey!" She screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Kane yelled.

Mel flinched, as she closed her eyes, and thought of Mike. Damn did she miss him more than ever.

Kane raised his arms in the air, preparing to help heal Mel. "Are you ready damn it?" he asked.

Yes..." The small Diva whispered as she closed her eyes tightly, picturing herself in a happy place, Mike by her side.

As Kane lifted his arms up, he immediately threw them back down, but nothing happened. Then he reached into his pocket, pulling out some Neosporin. "Here, this should work," he said, tossing the tube to Mel.

Mel threw the tube, hitting Daniel in the face. "I need Mikey!" She screamed.

The bushes began to rustle suddenly, and who emerged from the bushes?

Mike ran over to Mel, keeling down beside his childhood best friend. "Melly, you okay?"

"No!" Mel cried. "I got hit with a flare! And all Kane did was be a smart-ass, and hand me Neosporin!"

"Hey! That stuff works!" Kane fired back.

Mel rolled her eyes, turning to Mike, sitting up, and ignoring the pain she was feeling at the moment. "Can we finish that talk?" She asked softly.

"Yes we can," the Miz said. "But first, you need to put on that Neosporin," he warned, grabbing the tube out of Bryan's beard and handing it to her.

Mel sighed, rolling her eyes as she applied the cream "Can we talk now...please?"

Mike sighed. He knew that this talk would be coming eventually. "Yeah," he finally said.

Mel frowned. "If you don't wanna have it, then we don't have to." She said, dusting herself off as made sure not to look at him. "Sorry I ever said anything," Mel said, walking away from him.

"Oh come on Mel, that's not what I meant," Miz said, trying to bring her back. "I do care about you, but these circumstances, I'm just...stressed is all, and..." he trailed off as his eyes looked up at something smoking in the sky.

Mel yelled at the smoke in the sky. "Goddamn it! Every time I try to get somewhere where with my feelings, something goes wrong!" She screamed in frustration as she kicked the sand, and dust went everywhere.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Daniel yelled, kicking it back.

Miz tried to calm Mel down. "Look, I care about you too Mel! Alright? I do!" he yelled, as Kane rolled his eyes and drank some coconut milk.

Mel looked at him. "Ronnie and Torrie have the perfect relationship, Mikey. They're so in love, and they're so happy all the time. They have the cutest, most loving relationship I've ever seen. I want that type of relationship, Mikey...and I want it with you. I love you, Mikey, and I can't keep it to myself anymore...Niah told me to admit my feelings to you...that's what I'm doing..." She trailed off, "I don't know what I'm doing..."

"They aren't even dating though Mel. I know what you mean though. I've come to care for you in such a way like you do for me, so-" he began to cough.

Mel looked at him worried. "Mikey...are you okay?"

"I like you too-" he began to cough even more, and Bryan began to cough as well. "Too much smoke," Miz said, coughing.

Mel took Mike by the hand, and moved him away from the smoke. She then went back and helped Daniel, an even Kane. She gave all three of them some water, and waited for Mike to continue.

The smoke turned blacker and darker and began to fill the air even more, making them cough. Only Niah seemed immune to it.

Mel looked to Niah, coughing even more now. "Niah! Help us!" Mel called out.

"What am I supposed to do?" Niah exclaimed, looking confused. "How do I stop smoke?" The young Asian looked around to see the smoke arising from a volcano.

Mel gasped. "Oh no, a volcano!" She said, worried. "What if some of our friends are over there!? We have to help them!" She said, taking off as she ran deeper and deeper into the smoke.

"Mel no! I can do it! You're choking and stuff! Stay here while I go handle it!" Niah pulled her friend back and rushed off ahead of her.

Mel watched her best friend run off, and started to pace back and forth, scared of the fact Niah may never came back, and that fear was enough to make her start crying. Niah was the little sister Mel always wanted, but never had, so if she lost Niah, it would be like she lost half of herself. She sat down in the sand crying as she prayed that her best friend would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: There's the end of chapter five! :) Please take the time to review! It helps us out a lot! Thanks so much for reading thus far! – Mel and Ronnie**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Melly and Ronnie here! I know it's been a while, but as everyone knows, sometimes life can just be a big ball of crazy! Also, I just HAVE to point out that I am VERY excited for Punk's return in fourteen days when payback airs. I was in tears last Sunday, so that speaks for itself. xD Him and Jericho were an awesome feud last year, (even though I was in tears each week), so I'm super excited to see what this year brings! And Ronnie says hello! Here's chapter six! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Niah raced across the island as quickly as she could, looking at the smoke coming out miles away. What on earth could have caused it to reactivate, and at such a time like this? Her question was answered as she spotted the Canadian native Chris Jericho with sunglasses on, launching flares into the volcano.

"Chris you goddamn idiot! What the hell are you doing!? Everyone is coughing up a storm because of you!" She screamed.

"Hey I invented volcanoes and I'm just trying to make this thing work! It'll help us get off the island too Niah!" Jericho said.

Niah went right up to him, and slapped him silly. "You're going to kill my friends!"

Jericho looked at her lividly. "I'm not going to kill anyone you idiot! I'm inventing something that's gonna get us off the island! You got to trust me on this!"

Niah sighed. "Fine, what can I do to help?"

Y2J nodded. "What I need you to do is go climb that volcano and get two idiots from out of there, or away from there. Whatever the hell they're doing," he said to Niah.

Niah nodded, and then ran up the volcano. "Ronnie! Torrie! Get the hell out of there!" She yelled.

"You idiot! That's a tree! They're way up there! And it's gonna take a while to get up there, so you ought to be careful!" He kicked Niah in the ass with his foot. "Get moving!

Niah gave him a look. "Excuse me, did you just kick me in the ass!?" She yelled in disbelief.

"Yes junior, now get moving!" Jericho yelled.

Meanwhile, the Rock continued to make his way through the forest, the smoke not having reached him yet. "Where in the blue hell is it?" he said angered.

Trish giggled. "You haven't changed a bit, have you Rocky?"

Rock turned around quickly and with a dramatic head whip. "How did you find me?" he asked.

Trish shrugged. "I decided to follow you."

"Why in the blue hell are you following the Rock? After what happened 7 years ago, you should hate the Rock," he said, eyes searching the ground for something.

Trish shook her head. "I could never hate you, Dwayne." She whispered.

"Sure you can. That's one of the reasons the Rock left," he said rolling his shoulders. "But you never did have a hateful heart. Now, worry about the love and hate later, we gotta find my microphone" Rock announced, looking alert.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Oh Rocky, you don't need that silly old thing!" She protested, waving her hand at him.

"Yes, the Rock needs it Trish, don't be stupid," the Rock said. "That is the Rock's source of electricity!"

Trish laughed. "You really are the same, aren't you?"

The Rock rolled his shoulders and grinned. "Well of course Trish, you always smelled what the Rock was cooking." He looked up at the sky, squinting heavily for something. "Do you see any storm clouds?" he asked.

Trish looked up as well. "Looks like smoke to me," she said.

"Oh blue hell, my microphone is in the damn volcano?!" Rock said frantically.

"I think so!" Trish exclaimed. "This should be good..."

The Rock took off immediately racing for the volcano. He was not about to let his mic burn and fry in that volcano.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kofi and AJ had finally stumbled upon the Miz and Mel, although the smoke was making everything hard to see.

Kofi walked over to the two best friends, AJ's hand in his own. "So, are you two finally together now?" Kofi asked, looking at Mike.

Holding his breath from the smoke, the Miz nodded. AJ laughed loudly. "It took you two long enough!"

Mel looked at him, her eyes lighting up. "We're together!?" She asked excitedly. "You're my boyfriend!?" She grinned.

Miz nodded. "Yup, while I was knocked out from that smoke, it did give me time to think, and well, we've waited long enough," he said.

Mel grinned. She couldn't wait to tell Niah! "What did you think about when you were knocked out?" She asked curiously.

"Well like I said, you were right. It would be worth a try to have a relationship, I believe. Other than that, my mind is hazy. I'll get it back though."

Mel skipped over to Mike. "I'm so happy!" She said. "I'm so happy about this! I'm very excited!" She grinned. "Yes!"

"Don't go Daniel Bryan on me now!" he joked, before pulling himself back up. "Is it just me, or is that smoke getting darker than ever?" he asked.

Mel laughed, rolling her eyes. She then looked at the sky. "Mikey...what if Niah doesn't make it back?" She asked, getting choked up.

"Don't worry Melly, I promise Niah will make it back. I'm sure Jericho will take care of her. Why are they climbing a volcano again?" he asked.

Mel sighed, sitting down beside Mikey. "I don't know, Mikey. I think Torrie and Ronnie went to climb it this morning..."

Kofi raised an eyebrow while AJ began continuously laughing. "Why on earth would somebody climb a volcano?"

"Because, baby, people are crazy." AJ smirked.

"Ain't that the truth," Kofi said smirking at AJ and kissing her. "But what could be in that volcano that's so important?"

AJ shrugged. "Who knows, its Ronnie and Torrie. They're crazy."

Miz's eyes widened. "Why would you say that?"

AJ only smiled. "Because, Miz...everyone is crazy." She smirked.

* * *

Chris Jericho was pacing himself well while scaling the side of the volcano. He looked back at Niah who was struggling to climb. "Having fun back there junior?" he teased.

Niah rolled her eyes. "I'm not a fucking junior," she mumbled under her breath.

"Sure you are jerky, you're barely 21 years old, I'd say that makes you a junior in my book," he laughed, kicking some small rocks down at her.

Niah growled, throwing a rock at him. "You're going to end up old and alone!" She protested.

Chris Jericho laughed his ass off, climbing more. "I'm a world famous wrestler and rock star! I know more about you than you could imagine!"

Niah grabbed his arm. "Excuse me?"

"See junior? The angrier you get, the better you climb it seems," he said laughing. "Now get to crawling," he said slapping her in the rear before moving ahead.

Niah slapped him silly. "Is there a reason you keep touching my ass?"

"Is there a reason why you keep complaining?" Jericho countered.

Niah rolled her eyes. "Is there a reason you keep hitting on me?"

Jericho rolled his eyes. "Is there a reason you like me hitting on you?"

Niah slapped him again. "I don't like you hitting on me! You're so egotistic!"

Jericho grinned, rubbing his face and climbing some more. "You keep telling yourself that. You know you like someone with an ego who can back it up. Quite frankly, it isn't Ziggy, now is it?"

Niah studied him. "Dolph has nothing to do with this," she quietly whispered.

"Yeah he does. I saw how rude he was to you. Thinks he is the best damn thing in the world, but he's not." Jericho pulled Niah up to the ledge he was on. "Now tell me that you think he still cares about you," he said.

"I know he doesn't..." She whispered. "As much as I want him to, he doesn't..."

"Well screw that assclown. He doesn't know what he's missing," Jericho said, slapping Niah in the behind one more time, climbing quicker than ever.

Niah swore that she could feel herself blush as she watched Jericho climb. He was pretty good looking; after all, he was Chris Jericho. She was now beside him as she couldn't help but slap his behind, and give him an innocent smirk.

Jericho smirked. "Now you're catching on junior," he said.

"FINALLY, we made it to the top of the mountain Tor!" Ronnie said loudly.

"Yeah Ron, we did but can't you see all the smoke?" she asked.

"Nope," Ronnie said sheepishly, making Torrie slap him. "I love doing that," she smirked as did he. "Now how to get in..." He pondered.

Torrie shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me!" She said. "Why would we go inside, anyway?"

"Because it's fun!" Ronnie said with a grin, Torrie nodding. She grabbed her hand-made grappling hook and snagged it to the edge. "Good thinking Tor, we'll need that to get back up," Ronnie commented.

Torrie nodded, "great thinking Ronnie! Let's go!" She grinned as she took him by the hand they began the climb together.

As they began the descent into the volcano, way down at the bottom, near the now boiling lava, they could see Wade Barrett on dry ground as he laughed evilly.

Torrie looked to Ronnie. "Do you wanna keep going?" She asked. "Or should be go back onto the ground?"

"Let's keep going, I wanna see what this James Bond villain is up to," Ronnie said, attaching the grappling hook to a ledge. "Let's go," he said as Wade poured tea into the lava.

Torrie nodded, taking his hand, she was always up for a risk, especially if Ronnie was by her side.

"Hey Wade, we didn't know you were auditioning for a James Bond movie!" Ronnie yelld from where they were. Wade stopped what he was doing and glared up at them. "What the bloody hell are you two doing here?"

Torrie tilted her head to the side, and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, you know! We're just going for a climb!" She called back.

Wade tilted his head. "In a volcano? You two are bloody crazy, you shouldn't be down here!" he yelled at them.

Torrie laughed, waving at him. "Why don't you come join us!?"

"I'd rather wash my eyes in this hot lava!" Wade sneered, making Ronnie laugh. "Even if we asked please? Come on Wade, seriously what are you doing down here? Sending smoke signals for Latasha?" Ronnie laughed.

Wade glared, flipping them off. "You two are so childish!" He protested. Torrie laughed. "Oh come on, Wade! Live life a little!" She grinned.

Wade responded by throwing his shoe, but he missed, and it landed in the lava.

Torrie busted out laughing. "You can't even throw! I can throw a hell of a lot better than whatever that was!" She then turned to Ronnie. "He's so cranky all the time," she said, shaking her head.

"I think Wade needs his sleepy tea," Ronnie grinned at Torrie, until the volcano began to shake a bit.

Torrie could feel it shake beneath her as she laughed at what Ronnie said. "I think it's awake!"

"I think you're right Tor!" Ronnie turned to Wade as they got to the bottom. "What did you do?!"

"I didn't do a damn thing!" He protested. "What did YOU do!?" He yelled, shoving a finger in Ronnie's face.

Ronnie pulled out a Snickers bar and started to eat it. "Nothing at all!" Torrie looked up to see two figures at the top.

"What the hell is that!?" She asked, pointing to the figures. Then she gasped. "Is that...Niah... and...Jericho!?"

And just like that, before they could say anything, the volcano began to shake.

**A/N: That brings chapter six to a close. (: I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! Also, get well soon, Kofi! I know you'll be flying again in no time! (: **


End file.
